


Sewing with Heartstrings

by Jamiebb



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, FTM, Falling In Love, Found Family, Gay, M/M, Romance, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Young Love, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiebb/pseuds/Jamiebb
Summary: Thel is a young trans man who owns a Tailoring shop where he enchants clothes to have special properties. Breyr is Firbolg adventurer and forge worker. They are both missing something from their lives, and when they meet in Thels shop, they begin to slowly fall in love.Completely self indulgent fluff, with the meet cute, letter writing, late night conversations, and finding a family to love that I desperately want right now. There is one fade to black sexy scene in chapter three, no detail beyond kissing (thats for a different fic)
Relationships: Breyr/Thel, Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Sewing with Heartstrings

Thel stretched out in bed, watching the hints of sunlight creep into his room through the tiny circular window on the opposite wall. As the room slowly brightened, he sighed - caught between contentment and boredom. Life was peaceful, he had his own shop now, and the garments he made sold well, everything was finally going well. But lately as the days grew routine he couldn’t help but feel there was something missing. He sighed again and sat up on the edge of the bed, smiling. What a privilege to be discontent with happiness. Through the little window he could just see orange bleeding into the sky, it was going to be a lovely day.

As he washed up in front of the mirror he smiled again. It had only been a few months since he had paid for the potion that reshaped his body. He ran a hand over his smooth chest, grinning. He would never grow bored with seeing himself in the mirror and knowing it was how he was truly meant to look. He dried his face and with one final wink to the mirror he went to get dressed, laughing softly at his own vanity. 

Now clean and dressed, Thel sat at the table and ate breakfast, looking out his kitchen window over the roof of his neighbors house. The sun had risen, and the sky was clear, the little herbs planted on his window sill moved gently in the breeze. The berries and apples from the market were sweet and fresh, delicious with the bread he had made the day before. The feeling of creeping boredom banished by the beauty of the day, Thel cleared the table and made his way downstairs to open his shop - the Red Tailor. He turned the sign in the front door and pulled back the curtain in the front window, allowing the fine doublets and cloaks on their mannequins to be displayed. He put on his apron and went to the backroom to finish some embroidery before customers started to arrive.

He laid out a green silk shirt and began to prepare his thread. The Red Tailor was famous for the enchantments embroidered into the garments he sold- mostly simple enchantments like resisting dirt or being able to change colors at will. The shop's name came from the way he prepped the thread for enchantment- he passed it between a block of beeswax and a ruby to make it ready for sewing and imbue it with magic through the focusing ruby. The shirt he was finishing would hold a protection spell- minor but enough perhaps to stop small tears or if worn under armor stop the final point of a projectile or blade that was caught in the armor. He finished stitching the complex pattern of the enchantment in teal against the green silk shirt and carefully tied off his thread. It would sell very well, he thought as he brought it to the front of the shop to hang up for sale. He then cleaned the front counter and watered the many small plants around the shop, waiting for customers to arrive.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

It was early afternoon, and Thel was wrapping up another sale. He carefully folded the deep purple scarf into white paper and tied it closed with string. “It is going to look absolutely stunning on you, Madam Glasston. And with the finding enchantment it has, you won’t have to worry about misplacing it at a party ever again.” He smiled as he passed the older woman the package.

“Oh thank you dear. I’m so glad you had one in stock that fit my color scheme. Just you wait, after the other Ladies see this at our social, you’ll get orders for a month. They’ll all want one of their own.” The well dressed Madam Glasston smiled back at him as she left the shop, pleased with her purchase.

Thel turned to his ledger book, noting the sale and his totals for the day so far, when he heard the bell over the door. A group of three entered, his oddest customers yet today. A brightly dressed blue tiefling woman, a human man in muted colors and a deep cloak, a small gnome in earth tones, and a tall firbolg man dressed simply in browns and whites. They were all outfitted with the gear and weapons of an adventuring party, and the first three seemed significantly older than the last. Thel greeted them warmly and they began to browse the shop, reading the small tags on the clothing that explained their particular enchantments. They asked questions and Thel politely helped them each find pieces that would suit their needs. As he helped the others find pieces suited to music and dueling and woodcraft, he couldn’t help but be drawn to the fourth member of the group- the young firbolg. He was tall, and muscular, Thel couldn’t help but notice he was handsome, but it was more than that, he felt drawn to him in some way. He wasn't sure why, but Thel wanted to get to know him. The woman, who he learned was called Nobi, bought a very flashy cape with permanent cleanliness- excellent for hard travel, and she and the human and gnome left for another shop, leaving the firbolg behind. 

“And what can I help you with?” Thel tried not to sound too curious about the handsome stranger.

“Well, I’m not really sure what would help me best, perhaps I could get your advice? Your craftsmanship is beautiful.” His voice was deep and steady, and when he complimented Thel, he made eye contact, revealing soft brown eyes and genuine admiration. Thel struggled to avoid blushing.

“Thank you, that is very kind. What sort of difficulties do you find you have with clothing? Based on your equipment, I would guess they get worn rough with travel and work, but some prefer something more specific like changing colour or always maintaining a flattering cut. Does any of that sound like your needs?” 

“You are right that I wear through clothing. I work in my father's forge and often tear or burn clothing. And now, on the road with my companions my shirts are often torn or slashed. Do you have anything for that?”

“I have just the thing.” Thel retrieved the green silk shirt he had finished that morning, glad to focus on business. He held it up for the customer, it seemed to be his size. The customer took it and looked it over, reading the tag attached. 

“This is perfect. And it is beautiful, you have unparalleled skill… I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name?” 

“It’s Thel, and thank you, I do my best.”

“You do far more than that..uh, Breyr, my name is Breyr.” The two shook hands, and Thel could have sworn Breyr lingered at the end of the handshake. “May I try it on?”

“Of course.” Thel gestured him towards a curtained off fitting room, and after a moment Breyr emerged, shirt in hand. 

“A perfect fit, I will take it.” They stepped to the counter, and as Thel wrapped the shirt, Breyr continued to compliment his work and ask after his construction methods and enchantment process. Breyr paid and as Thel handed him the pakedge he said, offhandedly,

“It’s almost a shame, you’ve bought my most beautiful piece the same day I finished it, I had almost hoped to see it in the shop a little longer. Still, I am glad it will serve you well.” He smiled at Breyr.

“It is too bad, but the shop will still have you to keep it beautiful.” Breyrs reply was so smooth that it took Thel a second to understand what he had said, and it seemed like it took Breyr a second to catch up to his mouth as well. Thel didn’t know if Firbolgs could blush, but he certainly could, and did. After a moment he said,

“Ah, thank you, that is very sweet.”

“I’m sorry, that was very forward of me” Breyr sounded embarrassed.

“No it’s alright, I thought the same about you.” They looked at each other, both blushing (as much as Breyr could blush) unsure what to say next. Finally, Thel spoke up, “Will you be in town long, Breyr?”

“No, we leave as soon as the others finish stocking supplies at the apothecary.” He sounded as disappointed as Thel felt. “But we will pass through again soon, this town is between our home town and Neverwinter, where most jobs are. Perhaps I could visit you again? When we pass back through?” 

“I think I would like that, I would like that very much.” Thel's blush faded as he smiled.

“Then I will visit again. Thank you, for the conversation, I look forward to knowing you better.” Breyr smiled softly as he took his package.

“So do I. Travel safely.” Thel waved to him as Breyr exited the shop. 

As Thel added the notes to his ledger, he realized it was late afternoon, almost evening. He hadn’t realized how long they had talked for, Breyr had been so easy to talk to. As he cleaned up and closed the shop, Thel thought back over their conversation and smiled, hoping Breyr really would visit again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, critiques, and kudos greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy this bit of sweetness. Next chapter up soon!


End file.
